Poképark 3: Wonders Return: Part 1
BEFORE: Poképark 3: Wonders Return: Story Intro NEXT: Poképark 3: Wonders Return: Part 1 (Garden Area) The journey didn't continue, it just started. Plot (Instead of the other Poképark, we are shown to a new Poképark, a Poképark between all Poképarks in existence! We are greeted with a flock of Fletchlings, one of them gildes to a Grassy, Garden-Like area where it is greeted by a Goomy, a Chespin, and we can even see a sleeping Komala. Next we have a Pikipek flying through a Desert-Like area where we see a Sandile, a Honedge, and a Sandygast. Then we see a Vivillion gliding through a Colorful, 8-Bit-Like area where it is greeted by a Sylveon, a Dedenne on top of a Flag Pole, and a Cutiefly. The next Flying Pokémon we see is a Noibat gliding through a Cavern, where we see a Salandit, a Phantump, a Cubone, a Lampent, and a Noivern catching up with the Noibat. And finally, a peaceful Rowlet flies through a world full of floating islands, where we see a Klefki, a Morelull, and an Aromatisse. The Rowlet flies past an island with a sleeping Pikachu, which then we are focused on, Pikachu is fast asleep before being found by a Diance and Genesect) *Pikachu wakes up* Genesect: Hello there, welcome to this new world of Poképark! *Pikachu looks confused, but still remembers he and his friends being sucked into the activated portal* Genesect: What happened? Did you remember something? Diancie: Oh! Genesect, do you think.. He.. Came from the portal? Genesect: *!* He could be the one... Pikachu, the portal you came from, it was a device used by our enemy of the darkness. *Pikachu became confused* Genesect: Remember you saw someone in the sky, he is an enemy to us. *Pikachu started to understand* Genesect: This monster we are against not only made the portal that sucked all your friends, he also created a Vortex that could destroy all Poképarks in existence! *Pikachu wonders where the Vortex is* Genesect: If you are looking for that Vortex, it is. Above you. *Pikachu looks up, seeing the Vortex that was already starting to grow slowly* Genesect: If that trouble gets too big, it could swallow up everything in existence, every Poképark, every Pokémon, and every other world. *Pikachu becomes surprised, but then decides that he will help Genesect and Diancie* Genesect: Before the creation of the world, Arceus first made this world, the with a touch of Imagination some salt, that was needed, Arceus created every Poképark in existence, including some sweet sugar. *Pikachu asks Genesect about the "world"* Genesect: You wanna know about this "world"? Well, the only I know is that there's Pokémon in that world, but also there's another species, that species is not a Pokémon, well... That's all I got about that place. Diancie: Wait, I have something, *Shows the *Gate Key to Pikachu* If you wanna help us, you need to get all 7 Friendship Stars to open up the Gate to the Negativity Realm where our enemy hides. (By playing as Pikachu, you have to use the Gate Key to open a Gate to the Garden Area) Diancie: *After opening the Gate* Hey ummmmm, Pikachu? I need to tell you something. I.. Don't know what happened to me before, the last thing I remember is being found by Genesect. Genesect: It's true, she doesn't remember anything from her past. Diancie: Well, I'm coming with you, Pikachu, if you're going, I'm going by your side. (Diancie has joined you, while you cannot play as her in the story, she can tell you what you need to do and can even find hidden objects by using the Touch Screen) Diancie: Well, let's go. (Pikachu and Diancie go to the Garden Area) Character Appearances (By order) * Fletchling(s) * Goomy * Chespin * Komala * Pikipek * Sandile * Honedge * Sandygast * Vivillion * Sylveon * Dedenne * Cutiefly * Noibat * Salandit * Phantump * Cubone * Lampent * Noivern * Rowlet * Klefki * Morelull * Aromatisse * Pikachu * Diancie * Genesect * Arceus (Mentioned) Trivia * Diancie apparantly does not remember her past. * Genesect telling Pikachu about the "World" could be a reference to the Pokémon World, the main setting for the Pokémon Games and the Anime, it could also prove that the Poképarks were made after the Pokémon World. * Instead of Vivillion, before, it was originally supposed to be a Ribombee flying through the Pixel-Like Area, another concept shows a Type: Null in the Cave-like Area. Category:Poképark 3: Wonders Return